Cherry's 70's Misadventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: On a very boring evening, Cherry falls asleep binge-watching on Netflix, and soon wakes up in the year 1976 and ends up in the world of That 70's Show. Will she ever get back home where she belongs or will she be stuck in the 70's forever like the characters? Read on and you shall find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys, I had the craziest dream last night...**

* * *

Last night was a strange one for Cherry. She had finished everything she needed to do in the day which was her homework and chores. Once she was done for the evening, she felt relieved which meant that she was free to do whatever she wanted. She contemplated on what to do next. There was getting something to eat, but she didn't feel that hungry.

There was maybe taking a shower, but she didn't have the will and had already cleaned herself up earlier that day. She looked to her laptop and she seemed bored of the Facebook notifications. They seemed to be all the same. Strange fads, hashtags for people to earn likes on their profile, or whatever 'The President' was up to. Sometimes she just wanted to get away from it all, but where could she go?

Cherry was unable to drive on her own and she didn't really have a lot of friends to hang out with. She soon settled on putting on Netflix and decided to zone out to a show. There was another question right there: what will I watch next? Netflix was always luring people into its trap of unlimited movies and TV shows without the burden of commercials.

Cherry eventually felt drowsy as she settled on watching That 70's Show. She knew many people who liked the show, but she never really watched it herself until recently. Even though it wasn't actually made in the decade, it always seemed so peaceful and modest... With some amusing and troublesome situations for the characters. Cherry's eyes felt heavy and she seemed to drift off for a bit.

Cherry soon got up as she felt an urge fighting her which was to go to the bathroom. She went to do her business for the evening, but she noticed one of the triplet light bulbs above the mirror flickering. 'Gotta tell Dad to fix that one.' she mentally told herself before reaching out to take it out to show to her father in the morning by putting it on the kitchen table until the next morning when she would have breakfast with her parents.

However, something weird happened. As soon as Cherry touched the bulb, it seemed to shock her which made her yelp out and hit her head on the kitchen sink before she soon fell flat like a stone on the tiled bathroom floor. She could had sworn she heard the TV show theme song play in her head as she blacked out before it sounded like she was underwater.

**_"HELLO, WISCONSIN!"_** A voice echoed in her head before fading away into nothing.

* * *

Black. The color black was all that Cherry could now see. She must've had one of her fainting spells, but for some reason, she found herself unable to wake up. She nearly heard her mother's voice until it soon became clear.

"Oh, dear, are you all right?"

"Mom... Is that you...?" Cherry muttered.

"Shh... Shh... You hit your head pretty hard... Let me get ya something to eat, huh?"

"I had a weird dream... I felt like I went back in time or something..." Cherry mumbled.

"Oh, well... You're back home in good old 1976."

"1976?!" Cherry's eyes soon flashed open as she felt like she was in Back to the Future, only, it wasn't 1985, 1955, or 1885. However, this was not Back to the Future.

Cherry looked all around, her vision was slowly becoming clear again. She had to have been dreaming, right? She looked around and found herself on a mustard yellow couch with a set of stairs behind it and a light green chair beside the couch in front of the coffee table with an old television set with a remote control.

"It... It can't be... I'm in the Forman's living room?!" Cherry yelped to herself.

"Ah, here we go, sweetie," A sweet motherly voice chuckled as she soon came in with a tray for Cherry. "A nice turkey sandwich with a glass of Tang just like the astronauts drank on the moon! Aha-ha!"

"Kitty Forman...?" Cherry mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, could you speak up?" Kitty replied.

"Oh, um... Th-Thank you..." Cherry said as she soon sat up to take the snack and drink. "Uh... How did I get here?"

"Oh, sweetie, you came here the way everybody did," Kitty smiled. "From God of course."

Cherry let out a small sigh. That wasn't exactly what she meant, but she soon ate the sandwich which tasted great. "Mm... That's nice..."

"Pretty irresponsible of your parents to leave ya out, I actually found you in the hospital," Kitty said. "You see, I'm a nurse. The doctor didn't know where you came from, so I decided to bring you home. You got a nasty bump on your head."

Cherry held her head before rubbing it and wincing from the throbbing feeling.

"Ooh, careful," Kitty said. "We don't wanna make that worse, now do we? Listen... If you think you can walk, why don't you go downstairs to see Eric and his little friends? I'm sure they'd like to see you."

"Um... Right..." Cherry replied. "Um... Thank you."

"But first, you must tell me your name."

"Uh, my name...?"

"But of course, silly! Everybody's got a name, let's hear yours."

"Uh... Cherry..."

"Aw, that's a cute name," Kitty smiled. "My name is Mrs. Forman, but don't you forget the Mrs, you hear?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Cherry nodded as she ate her sandwich and drank her Tang, which luckily, she knew all about from back home.

* * *

Eventually, Cherry ate her sandwich and Kitty helped her downstairs. Cherry looked all around in a bit of surprise as she saw them all up close: Eric, of course, Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, Donna Pinciotti, and Fez (whatever his real name might be).

"Ahem! Excuse me, everyone, you all have a new friend!" Kitty smiled to the teenagers who soon turned around to see Cherry who really stuck out like a sore thumb. "Her name is Cherry."

"...Hi..." Cherry waved a bit weakly.

The group all stared at her since they had never seen her before.

"I'll let you all get acquainted." Kitty smiled before rushing back upstairs.

Cherry blinked and looked all around. Was this the real life or was this just fantasy?


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... Hi..." Cherry said, trying not to freak out or freak them out with what she knew about the teenagers who shared the room with her.

"Yo, uh, Fez? You got a sister or something?" Hyde asked as Cherry had tan skin and dark hair like their foreign friend.

"Not that I know of." Fez replied in his thick, unknown accent.

"So, your name's Cherry, huh?" Kelso chuckled. "You a Wild Cherry? Play that funky music!"

"Michael!" Jackie nudged him.

"What?" Kelso shrugged to his girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah," Cherry replied. "People just call me Cherry. Um... Nice to meet you guys..." she then said like she had never seen them before in her life.

The gang soon introduced themselves to Cherry, they didn't seem to be sure whether to be friends with her or not.

"Welcome to Point Place, I am Fez." Fez said before grabbing Cherry into a random kiss to greet her.

Cherry's eyes widened and her face paled slightly.

"Fez! Off!" Eric demanded like he was talking to a dog, pulling him off of Cherry. "Have you learned nothing from when you met my mom and Red?!"

"Oh... I am sorry." Fez then said.

"Guh..." Cherry grunted a bit. "Nice to meet you, guys..."

"So, where are you from?" Donna asked.

"Um... Far... Far away from here..." Cherry said.

"Don't you have a home and parents to get home to or something?" Hyde asked.

Cherry wasn't really sure what to say or do to that.

"...Your parents deadbeats?" Hyde then asked. "They are, aren't they? Man, you should meet _my_ mom."

"Guys, stop crowding her," Eric said as he came up to Cherry beside her, almost in a brotherly sort of way. "She's obviously lost and confused."

"You have no idea." Cherry murmured to that.

"Hey, why don't you go out for a drive with us?" Eric suggested. "Hang out a bit?"

"Uh... Hang out with you guys?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Eric smiled. "Whatya guys say?"

The others looked to each other while looking to Cherry.

"Well, all right, but she better not cramp my style," Jackie said. "Donna, you know how I feel about that."

Donna just rolled her eyes to the spoiled girl.

* * *

They soon got into a van together to hang out and find something to do together, and everyone looked confused as Cherry randomly broke out into song.

"Hangin' out, In the street, The same old thing, We did last week~" Cherry sang to herself. "Not a thing to do, We're all alright, We're all alright~" she then stopped once she felt them looking at her. "HELLO-"

"What the Hell was that all about?" Hyde muttered.

"Uh... Theme song..." Cherry said.

"What?" The gang asked.

"Heh... I..." Cherry stammered.

"Hey... I kinda like that song," Kelso chuckled. "We should sing that every time we hang out together for a weeknight!"

"Kelso... That has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever said." Hyde remarked.

Cherry now looked bashful for singing that song, but she couldn't help it since it was the theme song for the show she was stuck in.

"Hyde, get my dad's foot out your ass," Eric said. "I think it was a cool song."

"You would, Forman..." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Well, I liked it too," Donna smiled. "Aw, cheer up, Cherry. Hyde's just being a total square 'cuz he's jealous."

Some of the others laughed while Hyde looked annoyed to that.

"That new girl ain't gonna last long... I'll make sure of it..." Hyde muttered to himself.


End file.
